My Fault
by NadineKauffman
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my ongoing Naruto fan fiction! Btw chapter 2 Someone important comes into light! w And that will make things interesting! so please stick with it /art/Falling-short-444803661 this is some of my art check me out on Deviant art!


CHAPTER 2

I don't know how long I cried but by the time I stopped it was dark and it was raining. I didn't care about the rain. I didn't care that my hands were burnt. I didn't care about anything. All I wanted to do was to forget about everything. All the pain, the memories,all of it. But I couldn't. My Mind would't let me. I tried forcing them away, thinking about other things but nothing seemed to work.

A breeze of harsh cold wind and rain pushed me to the ground. Leaving me soaked and freezing. And I just lied there wanting death. Excepting it because Being alone, being with out her..It was to unbearable. She was my everything; my Light, my confidant, my Strength, my inspiration, my best friend, my other half.

And if it wasn't for me and my stupidity she would still be alive. I should have died that day. She should have let me die. Everyone needed her. They didn't need me. Why was I the one who lived? Why?!

I stayed on the ground and started sobbing once more. The memory of her death intruded my mind, and I cried harder.

"Are you an idiot?! Get out of the way!"

I looked up curiously. The harsh gravely voice came from an unhappy tall skinny man who wore the insignia of the mist village. His friend who stood beside him was a much larger man who was also wearing the same insignia.

"You should have asked nicely and I might not be in your way now. Your very rude" I said flatly.

He glared at me but I didn't move. He could either swallow his pride or go around me.  
The skinny man was infuriated and grabbed me by my collar.

"Listen here you brat I don't have to do anything i don't want to!"

I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"It seems as if you don't want to brush you teeth and if you would not spit in my face i'd appreciate that!" I said back.

The bigger man chuckled,

"Yasaka! Don't let the brat talk to you like that."

"I wasn't going to!...You know what I just had a fantastic idea. I think we should make an example of her." Yasaka said with an evil grin.

" I think you need to get your head on straight, you skinny oaf. I will not be made an example of" I kicked him in the crotch and ran off.

As I ran Yasaka appeared right in front of me and knocked me to the ground.

"How dare you even try that!" he said kicking me in the ribs.

I tried to get up but each time he kicked me back down again. He stomped on my face and rubbing his shoes on my cheek roughly. I rolled out from under him, got back on my feet and did a low sweep kick. Yasaka jumped up and punched me hard in the stomach, causing me to crash into a nearby food cart. The man came up to me and held me in the air and punched me, cracking a rib. I gasped for air and coughed up blood. He threw me to the ground and started kicking me over and over. I tried fighting back but he just kept kicking me back down again.

" We are only here as Wanderers but we will not Tolerate people who get in our way. May this brat be a lesson to any one who does" said the bigger man as he walked over to me.

I was a bloody mess barley moving. The bigger man picked me up and held me in the air he drew out his kaunai knife from his waist band and held it to my face.

"you really should have listened to him" he said low and rough.

I looked at him and tried to kick but my legs weren't doing anything. Since I was already going to die I did the only thing I could do. I spat in his face, laughed and said

"your just like him you need to have a breath mint!"

He wiped his face with the hand holding the kunai knife.

" I think I will enjoy killing you!"

He raised up his arm holding the knife. I looked to the crowd for help. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. As I met eyes with them they all turned there heads away. I looked down and shut my eyes bracing myself.

The man holding me dropped me and fell to the ground dead. I looked around trying to see what happened. I saw three shuriken logged in his head.

" I cant believe he died so easily! What a let down!" said The attacker disappointed.

"KA...zuno." I said smiling as much as I could.

She smiled back and replied,

"I was wondering why you never came home! Mom was fussing again! No more picking fights!"

I nodded and grinned.

"hehe..ahhh..." I said holding my sides. Kazuno came to my side and helped me sit up. It was painful but i was glad to be alive. She hugged me lightly and patted me on the head.

"You had me worried dork face!" she said smiling.

" YOU FILTHY LITTLE HEATHEN! HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU BOTH WILL DIE" yelled Yasaka.

He ran at us appearing place to place disappearing and reappearing, coming closer to us at an alarming rate. Kazuno set me down and stood in front of me! Kazuno kept her eyes on the man as best as she could. Kazuno jumped twice to the left of me. I tried getting up but the pain in my cracked rib kept me down. I swore. Kazuno brought up her knife as The skinny man brought down his both knifes clashing. The skinny man, who seemed like he would do poorly at close range fighting, bore down hardly on Kazuno's kunai. Kauzuno struggled to keep the knife up she brought up her other hand to help. Yasaka noticed the opening and grabbed another blade and stabbed her in the stomach and ripped it sideways. Kazuno fell to the ground clutching her wound.

"you...you will ...pay for that!" Kazuno said harshly glaring at Yasaka.

Kazuno looked to me and then looked to the ground. She stopped clutching her wound and forced her self up. She pulled out 6 shurkiens, started running and throwing them. Yasaka dogged each one and rushed towards her still holding the bloody kunai. Kazuno reached into her bag for more shurikens but had none. She stumbled a bit not knowing what to do. Yasaka took that opportunity and stabbed Kazuno in the heart. Kazuno stopped stunned. She grabbed the kunai that was logged in her and pulled it out. She looked to me and smiled and mouthed the words

"I love you"

as she fell to the ground dead.

My world stopped.  
My eyes only saw her.  
I cared about nothing else.

I crawled over to her as fast as I could.

"Kazuno?!"

I waited for her response. I started sobbing. But I wouldn't take my eyes off of her.

"KAZUNO!"

She wasn't answering me. I grabbed her and shook her.

"KAZUNO THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

I wouldn't let this happen. I... I won't.

"KAZUNO STOP IT NOW" I cried out shaking her more.

Still nothing.

I felt someone grab me from behind I kicked and threw my arms around trying to brake free.

" LET ME GO! LET ME GO" I screamed through my tears.

The person didn't let go instead the pulled me away. I reached out for Kazuno. I grasped her hand and I didn't let go! The person grabbed my hands and removed Kazuno's hand from my grasp.

"LET ME GO! KAZUNOOOOO!" I cried out as loud as I could.

I turned to the crowd and started screaming at them,

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER! YET ALL YOU DID WAS WATCH! YOU LET HER DIE! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not matter what I had said that day I knew in truth it was my fault alone.

If I would have kept my mouth shut. She would be here.

I had no tears left to cry. But that's all I wanted to do. I ignored the cruel world and let exhaustion take me.

If I died, I wouldn't care. In-fact i welcomed it.


End file.
